


Someone to Stay

by JustAnotherSailorScout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because I'm not a monster, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn wants to tag along, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Hux is a bastard, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, Rescue Missions, Torture, as usual, force skype, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSailorScout/pseuds/JustAnotherSailorScout
Summary: Set just a few weeks after TLJ, Rey hasn't heard or seen Ben through their Force Bond since she closed to door on him on Crait. Suddenly, it comes back to life, and they both must face the consequences of their actions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sailor here! While I've shipped Reylo since the beginning, this is my first fanfic, so I would LOVE your feedback!

It happened a few weeks after the Resistance had landed on Hoth. Rey and Poe were eating lunch, waiting on Finn to come back from checking up on Rose. She was stable and doing much better, but she still had not been released from the medbay.

“So let me get this straight, somehow Snoke was able to forge a connection between you and Kylo? And you can just….talk and see each other sometimes?” Poe questioned. He still did not quite understand the bond between her and Ben, and at best, he was apprehensive of it. 

“Yes that’s pretty much it, although who is to say if Snoke was lying or not, but it hasn’t happened since I shut the door on him when we left Crait,” she said nervously. Something, something was amiss. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what was wrong, but Rey had come to trust her instincts. She had been on high alert since this morning.

In her debriefing with Leia after the Battle on Crait, she explained everything: her connection to Ben; his conflict; how he killed Snoke to save her, and how they fought the Praetorian guards together. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to keep her bond a secret. But she trusted them. However, she kept Ben’s proposition to herself.

Stars, why does everyone want to base out of snowy planet? Impatient to get to her room and sit in front of her little heater wrapped in about 5 different blankets, Rey decided she was done with lunch. She stood up to clear off her place at the table when she felt the connection roar to life, sending her plate crashing to the ground.

“Ben?” she said, as she looked around and saw nothing.

A delirious and weak sounding voice came from the ground. “Rey….”

Down at her feet, a bloodied and bruised Ben Solo was being dragged away.

“Ben!” She ran after him, screaming, until the connection faded out and she ran straight into General Leia. The general was still walking with a cane, and it took all of Rey’s control to keep them both from falling.

“General!” she squeaked in surprised, “They have him. He’s being tortured,” Her voice was shaky as the panic was starting to take over. “I…..I have to go.” Leia simply nodded, and with that, Rey took off to her quarters.

Frantically, she started packing a bag, and the guilt finally hit her. She had been too impulsive with him after their fight with the Praetorian guards. How was he supposed to turn his back on EVERYTHING for her after only a few interactions? He had already killed his master, and fought at her side. Couldn’t that have been enough for one day? Instead of talking with him, she went for her weapon. Of course he lost control. She, she just left him unconscious. They could have run away together, gone anywhere. But she, the only person he had truly come to trust, just LEFT HIM. Oh no. No, there is no time to think about that now. Right now, she must save him.

A knock sounded on her door. “Yes?” Even she could tell how frantic she sounded. Finn peaked his head inside. “Rey? Are you…are you okay?” She looked around the room and gave what sounded like a laugh. No! She was the furthest thing from okay. Ben was in trouble and it was ALL HER FAULT. “I…I left him there. I left him with Hux after our fight. Finn…he’s been taken prisoner, and I think, I think I may be to blame.” Tears started streaming down her face. Finn crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. She breathed him in.

“Hey…hey Peanut, calm down. It’s okay. It’s okay. Breathe. Go back to the beginning and tell me what happened.” He spoke to her in the most reassuring and calm voice. She took a deep breath and told him everything. She told him how something had been off all day, and then how she saw Ben at her feet being pulled away after being beaten, and how he called out for her. Rey even told Finn about how they had come to trust each other, and that he asked her to rule with them. Ashamed, she even told him of how she reacted. She owed it to Ben to try to save him.

“I’m coming with you.”

“What? No! Finn you can’t!”

“Rey, we started this together. Let’s finish it together. I don’t trust Kylo for one minute. But I do trust you. And if you’re going to save him, I’m coming with you. Besides, with your broken lightsaber, you could use the backup.”

Damn it all to hell. She had completely forgotten about her broken lightsaber. There was no time to worry about that now, so she threw the broken pieces in her bag and grabbed her blaster and quarterstaff. They would have to do for this mission. “Alright then,” she relented, “go grab your stuff and meet me in the general’s office in 5 minutes.” Finn promptly turned around and started running towards his room. “And don’t forget your blaster!”

She quickly ran to General Organa’s quarters, and barged in without knocking. “Rey! I was wondering when you would be here! What exactly happened at lunch?”

Panting, Rey repeated the story she told Finn just a few minutes ago. “Leia, I know there is good in him. I have to go save him. I have to at least try. He deserves that much from me.”

Leia just looked at her desk and smiled. “I never dreamed that someone would care for my son the way you do. Of course, go save him. Bring him back. The Resistance just received a few ships from one of our allies, so you’ll actually be able to get off of this planet. But how are you going to slip under the First Order’s shields to get to him?” Just then, Finn came in.

“I can do it.”

“You?”

“Yes. I can do it. I watched DJ do it when we landed on the Supremacy a few weeks ago. I’ve…I’ve been learning how to code break in case we ever needed it again. I won’t risk what happened to me and Rose by putting faith in anyone outside of the Resistance.”

For the first time that day, Rey felt hopeful. “Finn, that’s incredible. Well, what about when we get on te planet or ship? They know both of our faces.”

Leia laughed. “Have I ever told you about the time Luke and Han rescued me from Darth Vader?”

And with that, they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! 
> 
> @JustAnotherSailorScout


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's alone. He's always been alone. But why does it hurt so much more this time?

He woke up in a dark room, chained to the wall, eyes not quite yet adjusted to the light. His head was pounding and his body sore. Kylo quickly assessed himself. Blaster wound to the shoulder and torso. One large knot on his head. Scrapes and bruises everywhere. Somewhere on his face was bleeding. And his clothes were in shreds. Great. What the hell happened? He vaguely remembered being knocked over the head while he was on the bridge. And then, as he was being dragged on the floor like a ragdoll, the girl? Rey? Had she come to him? No. That was impossible. Their, whatever it was, was over the second she reached for Grandfather’s lightsaber. It didn’t matter. He was well and truly alone now. It’s not like he had anything left to live for. He had completely fucked up any possible chance at happiness when he went after the Resistance on Crait. Oh gods, he tried to shoot her down in the air. Blow that piece of junk out of the sky! Shame washed over him.

And then, he felt it. The bond. He sighed. Obviously, this was just blood loss and delirium. There’s no way he would be so lucky as to see her face twice in one day after the things he’s done.

“You’re not real,” he groaned.

“Ben!”

“This is just a dream. My Rey would never speak to a monster.”

“Ben, no no no, I was wrong. I’m sorry. I am so sorry I left you. I didn’t know what to do. But, I never should have left you alone like that. Not after…not after what I promised you.” He could sense Dream Rey’s grief for him. Maker he wishes this were real. “What happened earlier today? Are you okay? We’re coming for you.”

“No you aren’t. This is just my mind playing tricks on me before I die. But, at least I got to see you.”

Was that blush on her cheeks? “Snap out of it! What happened?”

He smirked; he might as well play into the fantasy his mind has constructed. “It appears I have been overthrown.”

Her voice quieted, “Where are you?”

“Mustafar”

“We’re coming for you.” She tentatively reached out as she had just a few weeks ago, and touched his face. He flinched at the contact, and then leaned into her hand. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. He cannot remember a time when anyone was this gentle with him.

“Wait. We? Are you with the traitor?” He could feel the jealousy rising in his throat like bile.

“His name is Finn and he volunteered to help me rescue you, even after what you did to him. So be nice.”

“Surely I must be delirious,” his voice started to fade as he began to feel dizzy again, and his vision started to blur. All he could think of was getting to touch her in person. How her skin would feel against his. Would she even let him? Probably not, but at least this thought could get him through the next few hours.

“Hold on,” she whispered. She was so close he could almost feel her breath on him. “Just hold on. Please. We’re only one star system away. We’ll be there soon.” The connection broke, and he was alone once more.

 

 

 

*SPLASH*

He awoke this time with a jolt, now cold and soaking wet. Hux’s face was directly in front of him.

“I know it was you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Don’t play games with me Ren. After reviewing the holovids, I know you killed our Supreme Leader. You couldn’t handle seeing your beloved garbage picker in pain, so you cut him down with your grandfather’s lightsaber.”

His felt his anger rising over him like a wave. “Leave her out of this.” He spat in Hux’s smirking face.

Before he had time to think, a fist connected with his jaw. “Ah…it seems I struck a nerve. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to protect her. You got so caught up in your petty fight with Skywalker that you let the rest of the Resistance go.”

Kylo could taste copper in his mouth. “There are maybe a dozen left. They are of no threat to us.”

“Well, I suppose. However, any rebellion to the First Order will not be tolerated. She will be destroyed, along with the rest of them. I’ll bring her here personally, and make you watch as I execute her. Maybe then you’ll come to your senses.”

Panic rose in his chest. “You bastard. You wouldn’t dare.”

“Ah, ah, ah. I absolutely would. You are no longer in charge here, Ren. I’m only keeping you alive until I’ve broken you. And then you will die like all of the other traitors and thieves.”

Hux left the room, and a sob wracked through his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a rescue! 
> 
> Also this chapter will start from Rey's perspective and end with Ben's. There is a line at the change!

Leia had sent them with a few medpacs, two Stormtrooper uniforms, blasters, and enough rations for a week in case they had to go off course. As they approached Mustafar, Finn was hacking into their codes so they could slip past the planet’s shields unnoticed (and could refrain from making a landing at lightspeed, as one scoundrel had done. Finn was still scarred from THAT particular landing.)

Once they landed, Rey reached out for his Force signature. It was weakening. She had to get to him quickly.

Finn started grumbling about having to wear a trooper uniform again.

“Well, it’s better than your plan last time. We absolutely cannot let them see our faces. If that happens, we’re done.” With that, she put her helmet on, and they started towards the castle, attempting to attract as little attention as possible.

When they got to the entrance of the castle, Rey was able to, er, persuade the guard to let them in without anyone noticing. Finn and Rey marched around the castle in step, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention to them. Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks and darted around a corner when they heard Hux’s voice. 

 

“Within a few days we will have the scavenger girl and the rest of the Resistance. Our tracking devices have already located them on Hoth. We shall execute them upon capture and from then on there will no one to challenge the First Order!”

Rey quietly gasped. Her heart was racing. They had to get out of there.

She turned to follow Ben’s force signature to the prison blocks. There was a guard. Fantastic. At least he was facing away for the moment. As she contemplated her best course of action, Finn immediately shot him. “Finn!”

“Don’t worry, it was set to stun. Go find him. I’ll hide this trooper and stand watch.”

The sight was a grim one. Ben chained to the wall, clothes tattered, covered in grime and blood. She could feel her rage rising, but tamped it down. She had to remain in control if they were going to be successful.

“Am I to be moved to a torture chamber? Who the hell are you anyway?” He was fading in and out, and there was blood pouring from his face. Rey took off her helmet.

“Ben. It’s me. I came back for you. We’re getting you out of here” 

_______

 

He looked up. A concerned face and hazel eyes stared back at him. Rey was actually standing before him, in a…stormtrooper uniform? He smirked. Ben had definitely heard this story before. Maker, she was beautiful. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief that was quickly swallowed up by fear. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with panic and that familiar urge to protect her at all costs. “YOU CAN’T BE HERE. He’s…he’s going to try to kill you,” he shook against his restraints. “I’m,” he hung his head in shame “too weak to stop him. Rey, please, just forget about me and leave. You are too important. I just want you to be safe.”

Rey released him from his bondage, and as he was falling to the floor, she caught him under his arms. “I’m not leaving here without you. I promised your moth…General Organa. Right now, we have to get out of here. Please Ben, can you hold on for just a little longer?”

If there was one thing to say about Rey, it was her unrelenting stubbornness. He was so tired of fighting with her. Surrendering, he let her prop him up on his feet, and he buried his bloodied face in her neck. He knew she could feel his tears. Damn, this was NOT how he imagined their reunion. “I never should have…” he gasped, “I am SO sorry.”

“Hey now, shh, there will be time to sort that out later. Right now, we have to get you out of here.”

FN-2, Finn, rounded the corner. “Guys, we’ve gotta move,” he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kylo. “Holy shit Ren. You look like you’ve been run over by a speeder. Rey told me it was bad, I just didn’t imagine…”

Ben shrugged. “I’ve had worse. There’s a tunnel that leads outside from here. It will be faster than going through the castle.”

 

With Rey on one side and Finn on the other, they dragged him out of the cell as quickly as they could. Rey, thankfully, used the Force to make him lighter. They had to MOVE. At the end of the tunnel, they approached a guard from behind. Finn knocked him over the head with his blaster. Kylo raised an eyebrow at him.

That guy was always a dick to me.”

“Ah.”

They raced to the shuttle, Kylo grunting and limping the whole way. As they were boarding, he heard a commotion erupt from the tunnel. Rey practically dumped him on a bed. “Finn! Get down to the gunner!” He felt less than useless as his vision started to fade out again. He wasn’t even able to channel that pain into strength anymore. Weak. Useless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had a massive case of writer's block for this fic. The chapter was unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes!

Finally. They were flying at lightspeed and safe for now. Rey and Finn had managed to take out a few Tie Fighters during their hasty exit of this planet. They needed to find somewhere they could trade this ship for a clean one, and the only planet that came to mind was Naboo, the one from Leia’s stories about her mother. And so she had punched in the coordinates. Leia! She needed to let them know that the First Order had found them! Rey contacted her through the comm.

 

“Rey! Are you and Finn alright?” She paused. “How is he?”

 

"Yes, Finn and I are okay. We… we have him. He’s been wounded, severely. I called to warn you. The First Order knows where the Resistance base is and they are planning an attack very soon. You all have to get out of there. I still have the tracker you gave me a few weeks ago. You’ll know where we are, but it’s too risky to say in case this connection is tapped.”

 

“Be careful. We’ll be in touch. And Rey?”

 

Yes General?”

 

“Please, save my son.” Rey thought she could see wetness in her eyes.

 

And with that the screen went blank. Rey put the ship on autopilot and hurried to take off her armor so she could tend to Ben.

 

To her surprise, Finn was already tending to him. Ben, although still passed out, was breathing regularly. She hated seeing him like this. He was covered in bruises, with what looked to be a blaster wound to his shoulder and his abdomen. There was just…so much blood. Rey went to grab another medpac.

 

Rey walked over and crouched by Finn. “How is he?”

 

“Well, they definitely did a number on him, that’s for sure. It looks like he has a concussion. I’ve started stitching up his side, but could you help me with the wound on his head and shoulder?”

 

Rey quickly set to work. She knew enough of medicine to be able to perform first aid, but that would probably only hold out until Naboo. They’d have to get him to a medic, but then they wouldn’t be able to hide very easily. No. Stop thinking. Just try to heal him. But wasn’t it her impulsiveness and unthinking that had gotten them into this in the first place?

 

Finn spoke, dragging her back to reality. “While you were speaking with Leia, I also gave him some pain meds, so he’ll be out for a bit. Rey, what changed? I know you have the bond, but he’s still KYLO.” He finished his last stitch, and stood up.

 

“Everything,” she breathed, “everything changed.”

 

Finn looked at her with a sad smile, and kissed her forehead. “Alright Rey,” he stood, “I’ll give you guys some space. I assume this wasn’t how your imagined meeting again.”

 

Once Finn was gone Rey held Ben’s hand, a tear ran down her cheek. “You idiot,” she laughed, “why didn’t you just come back with me the first time?” Guilt plagued her a bit for even asking the question aloud. She knew that it wouldn’t have been that simple, especially given his previous rapport with the Resistance. To be honest, if the Resistance hadn’t been all but decimated in their escape to Crait, she thinks they wouldn’t have even considered letting her go on this mission. But, as it was, everyone was desperate. And he still might be their only hope. She believed so.

 

Rey sat on the floor next to Ben’s bunk, holding his hand for a while when she got an idea. In the texts she had been reading from Skywalker, she learned a little bit about Force Healing. Maybe…if she was able to use it to help Ben, they wouldn’t need to see a doctor. It would allow them to keep their cover, especially since the Galaxy had now seen his face.

 

It took everything she had to center herself. Seeing Ben in this much pain made it difficult for her to reach for the light, but through sheer determination, or perhaps it was stubbornness, she found it. As she reveled in the peace it brought her, Rey placed her hands on Ben, and began to knit him back together.

\--

He was really, REALLY getting tired of passing out so much. And he was especially getting tired of waking up in pain. But…no…there wasn’t much pain anymore. No blood. He looked down at his torso, no more bruises. The wounds on him were nothing but faint white scars. His head still felt a little heavy, but he was no longer dizzy. There was a warm weight in his hand. He looked down. Rey was grasping his hand, asleep on the floor next to his bunk. She must have healed him. But why did he even need healing? Suddenly, everything that had happened over the last day cycle came rushing back. The coup. The beatings. The rescue. He suddenly felt a rush of panic as he sat up. What would he do now? He couldn’t go back to the First Order. He couldn’t go to the Resistance. Alone. Always alone. 

 

Rey must have felt him wake up. “Ben?”

 

He couldn’t respond. He only looked at her with wide eyes and panicked breath.

 

She jumped up from the floor. Rey grabbed his shoulders, making direct eye contact and steadying him. “Hey. It’s okay. Ben, look at me. You’re okay. I’m here. We have a plan.”

 

Kylo wasn’t entirely sure if he believed her. But she was here. She had come back for him. To save him. No one had ever staged an entire mission to save just him before. So she did care. Even if it was selfish, that’s all he ever wanted. Was for someone to care. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, resting his head on her stomach, holding on to her for dear life.

 

After several minutes, he felt her try to disengage from him. He held tighter. “I’m not leaving,” she whispered, “but I do need to take the ship out of light speed so we can make our landing on Naboo.”

 

Instantly he felt embarrassed by his display, he reluctantly let go. “Oh. Okay.” He looked up at her. 

She was looking at him with an emotion he couldn’t quite name. “Where on Naboo are we going?”

 

“Actually, I was hoping you would have some idea. I just punched in the name of the planet as we were leaving Mustafar because it was the only thing I couldn’t think of at the time.” She chuckled nervously.

 

“Varykino,” he stated. “We’ll be safe. And, I have a feeling there are a few things I need to learn while we’re there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I've already finished the second chapter. I'll post it very soon!


End file.
